Pan Featuring Bra - Get Over Yourself(Goodbye)
by Bellefille
Summary: Continuation to Trunks Featuring Goten It Wasn't Me


Pan Featuring Bra - Get Over Yourself(Goodbye)  
aka Continuation to Trunks Featuring Goten It Wasn't Me  
  
by Bulma 1.3  
*I Don't own the lyrics to Eden's Crushs'Get Over Yourself Nor do I Own Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT  
  
Pan watched outside her window as she watched Trunks fly through the air. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Trunks was feeling exactly what she was feeling. All that was left was to deal with Marron, but she could do that herself. She knew she told Marron not to worry about it, but if that bitch believed that then she was more stupid than Pan thought. Pan's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of an ambulance. She took her fathers taking off as her que to leave.   
  
Pan arrived at Bra's house just as she was about to leave. Bra looked awful, almost as if she had been crying all night.   
  
"Bra what's wrong?" Pan asked.  
"Gotenhasbeencheatingonmewiththatbitch'smother."Bra mumbled.   
"What?!" Pan said confused.  
"Goten has been cheating on me with Android 18. Their not even the same generation for Kami's sake."   
"Well, like mother like daughter is all I can say."  
"I don't even want to talk about it."  
  
There way a silent pause for about a minute before anyone could think of anything to say.  
  
"Where are you going anyway?"  
"I'm going to the hospital to go see Trunks apparantley he was in some sort of accident."  
Pan couldn't help but laugh.  
"What the hell did you do to my brother?"  
"It's not what I did but more like what my FATHER did."  
"Well then we're both gonna go so you can apologize to him."  
"Yes MOTHER."  
  
When Pan and Bra arrived at the hospital Marron and Goten were sitting outside the door. They didn't see them and were deep in conversation.Bra and Pan decided not to inturrupt and listened in:  
  
"So are you gonna pick me up tonight." Marron asked Goten.  
"Yeah, but what about your mother." Goten nervously whispered.  
"What about her. She's married, I'm not."  
"Yeah but still I don't want Bra to find out about this."  
:"We'll get Trunks to cover for you again."  
"Yeah well he's in enough trouble enough right now. Plus he's covered for me for way to long."  
"He's covered for you and my mother not you and ME, so let's explain the situation."  
"I still don't know if me and Pan are over yet."  
Just then Pan and Bra decided to appear.  
Goten looked scaredly at her, and they locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Bra said.  
  
"Well you don't have to wonder anymore.  
Yeah I was right there - like the "little saiyjin princess"  
I was everything that you need - always in line  
I was living you-loving you-filling your desires  
But that was then-this is now-look me in the eyes  
Oh oh oh oh - if love could choose sides  
Oh oh oh oh - it's taken mine (so)  
Get over yourself-goodbye  
It must be hard to be you -yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything-everything-everything is all right  
Get over yourself Goten -know why  
Cause without you see i can do anything i like  
I can stay out all night  
And everything -everything-everything will be all right."  
  
Pan glared at Marron and Goten.  
"I'm ashamed to be related to YOU, but you Marron you are such a freakin' slut. How could you do this to your 'best friends' and although I hate to even say this- how can you two do this to Trunks and 18? I can't believe you two right now."  
  
The girls walked into Trunks' hotel suite. The hospital even had a complete saiyjin suite prepared in case of any Androids, Cells, or Pink Monsters attaked. When they came in they saw Trunks hobbling from the bathroom to his bed. Unaware of their presence Trunks picked up the phone and dialed a numered. Pan and Bra looked at eachother suspiciously. Then suddenly Trunks began to speak."Hello Cindy! Hey I just wanted to say hey and I need for you to make another delivery of flowers for me. I want the card to say 'even though you beat the shit out of me i still love you'. No- I don't want a signature. The same type of flowers and add 8 boxes of chocolates this time. Thanks. Bye."With that Pan ran up to him and gave him a big kiss on the cheeks nearly knocking Trunks off of his bed in the process. Bra however came up to him and clocked him in the jaw. "Ow what were those for." Trunks asked dumbfoundedly. "The one from me was to show you how much I love you and the one from her was to show you how much she hates you. Which she shouldn't have done in the firstplace." She said glaring at Bra. Bra just glared at her brother. "Oh yeah sorry about that." Trunks said apoligetically to Bra. "Sorry? You idiot I can't believe you didn't tell me about Marron and Goten and Goten and 18." Bra said hitting Trunks again. "Well sorry I didn't know that Marron and Goten were together- in case you didn't notice she's a hoe so you should've expected that. Whatteryagonnado?" Trunks said shrugging his shoulders. "I know exactly what we're going to do with Goten and Marron." Pan said to Bra and Trunks.  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pan came up with the perfect plan of revenge for Marron and Goten. Later when Bra got home she called Goten and Marron and appologized for her behavior. She begged Goten for another chance and told him not to tell Marron about them getting back together. Goten agreed suspiciosly and asked why but Bra wouldn't give him a straight answer. She asked if they could go out later that night because she had already planned such a big suprise. Bra also neglected to tell Marron that she was planning to get back together with Goten.   
Later that night Bra picked up Goten, blindfolded him and drove him to Marron's driveway where Pan and Trunks were waiting. Bra led Goten out of the car and led him to the doorway. She rang the doorbell and unblindfolded Goten. Goten attempted to run but Pan and Trunks were right behind him advising him otherwise. Bra began to kiss Goten as Marron opened the door. Marron stood there shocked and began to cry.  
  
"Looks like I outhoed the biggest hoe of them all huh." Bra said sarcastically  
"You know what Bra and Goten?" Marron finally managed to say.  
"Get over yourself-goodbye  
It must be hard to be you -yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything-everything-everything is all right  
Get over yourself-know why  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
And everything -everything-everything is all right"  
"Well Marron I to have something to say." Trunks said  
"So now you wanna talk  
Say let's do it just once more for luck  
Like old times make up  
Better yet just forget better get over yourself  
So stay in touch  
When you learn a few things about love  
Until then wake up  
Better yet better get better get over yourself  
Get over yourself goodbye  
It must be hard to be you yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything everything everything is all right  
Get over yourself know why  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
And everything everything everything is all right"  
  
Pan just walked up to Marron and fired 2 ki blasts and said. "The first one was for Bra the other one was for your mother 'cause I'd hate to hear what she'd say." Just as she said that Android 18 appeared from behind her and glared at her daughter and Goten. "Well have a nice chat guys." Bra laughed as Pan Trunks and her walked away.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Later that night Bra told Vegeta everything that happened between the whole mixed up love triangle of theirs. Vegeta was as to be expected-infuriated and quickly flew to Goten's door. As soon as Goten opened the door bruised and bloodied from the nights previous events Vegeta pushed him outside and went Supersaiyjin 4 on Goten... And...................... Well you can imagine what happened next.  
  
  
  
  
*As for Android 18 and Marron: Marron and 18 later became a prostitues to earn a living in Satan Cityafter employed by Krillin after they went bankrupt  
*Pan and Trunks: Pan and Trunks lived happily ever after sort of. Trunks continuously paid Marron to sleep with him after Pan started cheating on him with Dende  
"vegeta: Since there was no evidence of anything ever happening to Goten, Vegeta was freed from jail even after killing 189 guards out of boredom  
*Goten and Bra: Bra eventually went back to Goten and he continued to see Marron and 18. After their kids grew up Bra began physically punishing Goten for all of the pain he caused her.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Get over yourself goodbye  
It must be hard to be you yeah  
Living in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything everything everything is all right  
Get over yourself know why  
Cause without you see i do anything i like  
Sometimes i stay out all night  
And everything everything everything is all right  
  
  
  



End file.
